


Honey Trap

by Pagedancer87



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/pseuds/Pagedancer87
Summary: Honey Trap n. a stratagem in which irresistible bait is used to lure a victim.





	

Honey Trap

_Honey Trap n. a stratagem in which irresistible bait is used to lure a victim._

 

(%)(%)(%)

 

Peeta had been captured.

 

It was late. Past midnight, he knew. He had been making a  run down to the 24 hour convenience store down the street when they ambushed him. The last thing he remembered was leaving the store and feeling a sharp prick on the back of his neck.

 

It was precisely that reason they were cautioned about going out alone. They normally left campus in pairs, but considering the late hour and how close the store was, he’d opted to go alone. Now he was in bright pink, windowless room furnished with nothing except the chair he was tied to, and a splitting headache. _“The enemy never sleeps,”_ his friend Finnick had told him. _“They’ll wait until your guard is down and then you’re done for.”_

 

He’d thought Finnick was either messing with him, or had grown too paranoid. Apparently it had been neither. Once word got back to his captain that he had been captured, he’d never hear the end of it.

 

Best case scenario, they’d leave him here until they could negotiate a trade for someone else. His side had a fair few of their number. Worse case…one side or the other would make an example out of him.

 

Just then, the door slid open, and in walked Johanna Mason, leader of their rival group. All sharp angles and sharp smile.

 

“Peeta Mellark, didn’t your mother tell you not to go out after dark? What was so important you couldn’t wait ‘till the morning?” She held up a plastic bag, he recognized as his store purchase.

 

He shrugged. “Dorm full of people, not a single one of them replaces the milk.”

 

“And it just has to be you doesn’t it, Peeta? Because you’re such a _nice_ guy.”  

 

“I like milk with my cereal.”

 

“And the flour and eggs, Peeta? You going to bake some special cookies for your frat brothers?”

 

“Bread actually.” If she was trying to get him to admit to some nefarious plan with his baking ingredients, she was in for a disappointment. “I’ll send some over to you ladies when they’re done. Wouldn’t want you sorority girls to go hungry. Who knows what weird diets you’ll be on next week?”

 

She laughed, airily. “You are _so_ funny. Now, why don’t you be a good boy and tell us where they’re keeping the prisoners and their stash of ammunition and we’ll let you go.”

 

Ammunition being the mountain of water balloons they had in preparation for the traditional end of year water fight between their two groups. He grinned at her. “Sure. As soon as you tell me the combination lock to the girls’ dorm.”

 

“Ah, Peeta,” Johanna shook her head, “I don’t think you really understand the situation you’re in. No one saw us grab you. We could keep you down here for as long as we want. It wouldn’t be hard to accidentally forget that we have you. It would really be in your best interest to cooperate. Think of the classes you could miss.”

 

 He leaned back in his chair, “I’m not worried.”

 

She sighed, “I was really hoping we wouldn’t have to do this the hard way, but if you’re going to be stubborn…”

 

“Oh? Is someone going to come in and play bad cop now?”

 

She smirked, “Something like that.” She turned and walked to the door. When she opened it and stepped out, someone else was tossed in. “What the hell, Johanna?” The newcomer yelled indignantly. “It’s 2:00AM!”

 

“You know what you have to do, sweetie. Have fun!” Johanna wiggled her fingers and closed the door behind her. He heard it click, and he knew good and well that he was fucked.

 

Getting up from the floor, dark hair ruffled from sleep and wearing a skimpy shorts and tank set that left a lot of her olive skin bare was Katniss Everdeen, the woman who had broken his heart three years ago. He knew that she’d transferred in, had found out when he’d heard her name mentioned in class one day, but had almost convinced himself that it wasn’t her. With a different academic track from her, as well as having the dorms separated by miles of campus, it wasn’t hard to avoid her.

 

Seeing her now, for the first time since she’d broken his heart, was a shock. She was still so beautiful. Unwillingly, he felt himself start to react.

 

“Hello, Katniss.” He tried to keep his voice even. Damned if he was going to let her see the effect she still had over him.

 

“Peeta.” She blinked, stunned. “What are you doing here?”

 

He shrugged. “Oh, you know. Just passing through. I was minding my own business, and then your little friends grabbed me.”

 

“Of course you’d go here.” She sighed. “And of course, of all people, it be you. I’m supposed to get something from you.”

 

“Why am I not surprised? You’ve always been good at getting what you wanted from me. Until, I no longer had anything you wanted.”

 

She winced. “That’s not fair, Peeta. We were young. I never meant to—”

 

“Never meant to what? Use me? Lead me on?”

 

“I’ve never been anything but honest with you!”

 

“Oh, yes. You were honest. Honest that while I was trying my hardest to get you to like me, and you let me believe I was making headway, while you were already on your way to being Mrs. Gale Hawthorn. How is he by the way? Does he mind that you don’t even wear his ring? And your mom must be so happy—”

 

“My mom’s dead, Peeta!”

 

He stilled. “What?”

 

“She was never the same since my dad died. She had an heart condition that was never diagnosed. She never had a chance. As for Gale—”

 

She bit her lip, and he saw tears swimming in her stormy grey eyes.

 

“Gale and I have known each other our entire lives. It was always assumed we’d end up together. He was older so he joined the army when he graduated. Everyone thought when he came back, and after I’d graduated, we’d get married or something. I’d broken it off with him months before you moved to town in our junior year. Those two years you and I had were the happiest I’d ever been. But when he came back, he wanted me to choose him. You saw him proposing, Peeta. You heard the rumor mill that it was done deal. But you didn’t bother to ask me whether it was true, let alone stick around long enough to give me the chance to tell you. I lost my mom, my best friend, and you all within months of each other.”

 

The pain of her supposed betrayal had him packing and leaving for school three months in advanced. They were both quiet for the longest time. “Did you love him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He shut his eyes, stunned by that small admission could hurt him so much.

 

“But the way one loves her brother. Her best friend. It took me a long time to stop blaming myself.”

 

“Katniss…I’m so sorry.”

 

She blinked back tears, refusing to shed them in front of him. “He was family. Me, my mom, my sister…we were his family. He left that day of her funeral and hasn’t been back since. What haunts me is that he could die loving me and knowing that I love someone else.”

 

“Someone else?”

 

She looked at him, pain and the memory of grief still in her eyes. “I loved you. I loved you so much. It hurts that you didn’t have enough faith in me to listen to my side of things. Hurts that the minute things got difficult, you left.”

 

With one sharp tug his ropes fell away. He got up and gathered her into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

And just like that, she was sobbing into his shirt, clinging to him like she’d so needed to years before. He was always so warm, and she’d never felt as safe as she did when she was in his arms.

 

“I should have stayed. Should have trusted you.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I was afraid. Afraid to believe something as impossible as you loving me could be real. I’m so sorry, Katniss.”

 

They sank down against the wall, still holding on to each other. They held each other for a long while, allowing the pain of past hurts melt away.

 

“You know, if they’re ever going to let us out, I still need you to tell me what you know.”

 

 “Oh? But I don’t know anything.”

 

 “Now that’s not true. Jo would’ve just traded you already if she thought you didn’t know anything.”

 

With a sigh, Katniss threw her leg over his and straddled him. “It’s just the two of us down here. No cameras, no eavesdroppers, no one’s even going to check up on us for another couple of hours.”

 

“Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? Torture me until I talk?”

 

She let out a fake yawn and stretched her arms over her head, giving him a tantalizing peek at her toned stomach. “Hmm? Torture? Would you like that, Peeta?” She drew circles on his chest. “I’m awake now. I have needs you see. Needs that haven’t been…filled until the last time you touched me.”

 

She pressed up against his chest, draping her arms around him. “Will you tell me what I want to know, Peeta?”

 

He shivered as she whispered into his ear. He’d forgotten how it felt to be around her. How her scent would go straight to his head, making him dizzy. All thoughts of brotherhood loyalty went out the window. Now it would be a game to see how long either of them would last. “I’m a loyal member of the fraternity of Tributes. Able to handle the toughest interrogations. Do your worst.”

 

She smiled a wicked smiled, mischief and affection in her grey eyes. “Oh, I plan to.”

 

She leaned back enough to pull at the ribbon that held her tank top together.

 

He moved to help, when he found that his hands were back to being tied. “W-What are you doing?”

 

“Peeta, prepare to be thoroughly interrogated.”

 

 (%)(%)(%)

 

Several hours later, Johanna was banging the door open. “Okay, love birds! Time’s up.” She made a face as they looked up from where they were making out on the chair.  She studied them through narrowed eyes. Disheveled hair, buttons barely buttoned, faces flushed and that unmistakable smell in the air… “Oh! You little, skank! You just desecrated the interrogation room!”

 

Katniss grinned at her. “Jealous that I did it in here before you?”

 

 She wrinkled her nose. “That’s just unsanitary. We’ll need to hose this place down before we can ever use it again.”

 

“Then a few more hours won’t hurt.” Peeta waved her off.

 

Johanna crossed her arms, forcing the smile back. “Did you at least get the information you wanted?”

 

“I did, thanks.” Katniss cuddled into him.

 

“You know what this means, right?”

 

Now she sighed. “Yeah, yeah. After successfully interrogating a Tribute, a Mockingjay pledge will be sworn into the sisterhood.” She rolled her eyes. “You’ll excuse me if I skip the ceremony to continue interrogating my boyfriend.”

 

“Okay then. We’ll see you later, Sister Everdeen.” Johanna winked at him and left.

 

“You mean this whole thing was to get you to join their sorority?”

 

“Why do you think it was you they captured? This is a honey trap.” She leaned down and kissed him lightly. “Now, you’re mine.”

 

“Always have been. But I should head back and report to my captain.”

 

“I don’t think you understand.” She gave him a Cheshire cat smile. “You’ve been captured. You’ll still go to your classes, but as a prisoner you have to move your stuff into my dorm.” She ran her finger down his nose. “You’re mine.”

 

Peeta found that he didn’t mind that one bit. “Well, we do have a lot of time to make up for.”

 

“And to the victor go the spoils.”

 

(%)(%)(%)


End file.
